


Life Goes On

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, rose pining for sonny, sonny pining for lindsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: "The first time that Rose Lavelle saw Emily Sonnett was on a brisk autumn day in Virginia in 2013."
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Rose Lavelle/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. The Red Leaves of Autumn

The first time that Rose Lavelle saw Emily Sonnett was on a brisk autumn day in Virginia in 2013. 

Red leaves were falling from the Oak trees that lined the University of Virginia's Klockner stadium. Rose stepped on a few on her way from the bus to the lockers. She thought quietly that they looked a little bit like her bright red jersey. 

"Remember ladies!" Her coach was saying, "This is only a scrimmage. I don't want any funny business, I want all of you healthy for next week's game against Notre Dame." Rose felt herself nod, looking beyond the trees and onto the pitch. UVA's team was already on the field, navy and orange jersey's darting back and forth so fast it was hard to see them properly. Miley Cyrus's "Wrecking Ball" was blasting through the speakers at the stadium, Rose felt herself cringe slightly. 

However, one player on the UVA team stood out. She was blonde, her hair tied back in a high pony-tail. She had a goofy smirk on her face as she slowly swayed to the music, then full-on screaming the lyrics. She laughed goodnaturedly as one of her teams grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to continue running with the rest of the team. 

A weird feeling came over Rose's body, wanting nothing more than to run out and ask the girl her name. 

Until her captain nudged her with her elbow, "Watch out for number 16, Emily Sonnett. She'll knock you on your ass if you're not careful. Heard talk that she might get pulled up to the USWNT soon." Rose swallowed some spit and nodded, her eyes not being able to detach from the joyous look on the other girl's face. 

Emily Sonnett did knock Rose on her ass that day. Hard. Hard enough that the ref stopped the play to make sure Rose was okay. 

Rose panted, trying to catch her breath. She was hot and sweaty but the brisk autumn air made it so her sweaty jersey clung to her body, causing a chill to run up her spine. She was down on all fours, her knees dug into the turf of the field. She could see the shadow of someone standing in front of her. She looked up and number 16, Emily Sonnett, was standing over her, her eyebrows furrowed in slight concern, her hand stuck out to help Rose up. 

"Hey, sorry about that," Her voice was lower, slightly gravelly, "didn't mean to crash into you like that, you just went flying!" Rose could hear a slight twang in her voice, she could see the way that Emily Sonnett's chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her own breath. 

Rose reached out and clasped onto Emily's hand, her body felt weightless as the older girl pulled her up with ease. For a moment, the world stood still. Rose was standing almost nose to nose with the blonde player. Their eyes were connected, Rose felt a weight push down on her chest. The rest of the stadium seemed to vanish for Rose and she could almost feel herself giving her heart away. 

But the world unfroze. Emily Sonnett let go of her hand with a laugh and a friendly, good sportsmanship knock on the shoulder as she ran past Rose back to her teammates. 

And life went on. 

But the weight on Rose's chest never lifted. 

And that night, on their way back to the hotel. Rose scoured the internet for any traces of Emily Sonnett--wanting only to look into those eyes for a second more. 

***

Rose Lavelle and Emily Sonnett officially met on a Monday in November 2015. 

It was hot this time. Rose could already feel sweat dripping down her back as she walked from the car to the stadium. 

It was intimidating, to say the least. The first face she saw was Kelley O'Hara who she had been watching for years. Rose found herself quiet, observant, as the older player grinned and started to ramble on and on, "Oh, I just know you'll love it here, Rose." She could see other, older, veteran USWNT players talking amongst themselves in other areas of the lockerroom. Alex Morgan was chatting away to Abby Wambach--who was pulling on a practice jersey. Rose had never felt more out of place. Each face she saw had been on the team for years, she had just barely been called up to practice with them. So Rose tried to keep her head down and focus on changing into her own practice gear, Kelley had drifted away to talk to someone else. 

Then, she spotted Emily Sonnett far across the locker room and her mind went blank. She, of course, had known that Emily Sonnett had been called up as well, but nothing she could have done would have prepared her to be in the same locker room as the older girl. She was standing next to Lindsey Horan, her arms crossed, an easy smile playing on her lips as she talked to the tall girl. 

For a moment, Rose felt like it was only her and Emily Sonnett in the lockerroom. The girl's muscles were emphasized as her arms flexed slightly when she balled her hand into a ball. Warmth pricked at the back of Rose's neck, a bright red blush spreading slowly across her face as she broke her eyes off of Sonnett and back to her cleats. 

Someone accidentally pushed into her from behind, causing her to fly forward, almost crashing into the lockers--but she reached out and caught herself with her hand just in time. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Rose turned and found Sam Mewis standing in the middle of the locker room, an apologetic look painted across her face. "It's okay, I'm fine," Rose mumbled out, maneuvering her body so she was standing up straight, looking up at the Sam who was a giant compared to her. 

"You're Rose, right?" Sam asked, shuffling her feet awkwardly. 

"Uh, yeah. That's me," Rose cringed at her awkwardness, but Sam returned the favor with her own awkward nod in response. "I'm, uh, I'm Sam. Sam Mewis. I was uh, just gonna go over and talk to Lindsey and Sonny if you wanna join..." Sam looked at her expectantly. Rose felt the warmth return to the back of her neck, this time warmer and spreading farther as she glanced over at Emily Sonnett again. She felt herself nod, following Sam to the other side of the lockerroom. Her cleats made an awful clicking sound against the concrete floor. Her red practice jersey almost matched the color of her face. 

"Lindsey, Sonny," both players looked up as Sam called their names. Rose stood awkwardly behind Sam, "this is Rose." 

Again, Sonny's eyes connected with Rose's and Rose wondered if it would ever stop being so intense. Sonny's mischievous smirk was back, the same as the one Rose had seen that crisp Autumn day in Virginia while she was screwing around before the scrimmage. Rose almost stopped breathing, almost blacking out for a moment, her knees weak. 

"Lindsey Horan," A deep voice broke her out of her trance, a tan hand extended out for her to shake, "it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot." Rose nodded, stumbling over her words, "I, uh, saw you on the TV." She managed to stutter out, taking Lindsey's hand. Her grip wasn't as firm as Emily Sonnett's had been that day in Virginia. 

Sonnett let out a loud cackle, holding her stomach as she laughed, Rose's eyes widened. Her heart sped up, wondering if she had done something wrong, already fucking up her chances with the girl who lived in her dreams. "Did you hear that Linds? She saw you on the ol' TV!" Emily nudged Lindsey lightly, teasingly, "you're a big boy starter, now," then turned her attention back to Rose, "I'm Sonny. You look familiar." 

Lindsey and Sam turned their attention back to Rose who was having trouble forming words. Sonny stared at her, looking her up and down. Rose knew exactly why Sonny recognized her, but her tongue felt like lead. "It's gonna bother me all day..."

A whistle sounded, everyone in the locker room turned their heads to see Jill Ellis looking impatient next to the door that entered into the field. 

"C'mon ladies," she tapped on her wristwatch, "three minutes or you're all doing sprints."

Everyone was out of the locker room in two. 

Rose spent most of the practice with Sam, some of it with Lindsey, and only moments with Sonny. Each time she and Sonnett would lock eyes, even if it was across the field, the other girl would yell, "I'm gonna figure it out, Lavelle!" It would make Rose giggle. Her face was red the entire practice. 

It was a long practice. Not the longest or the hardest practice Rose had ever had, but it was definitely the most distracted she had ever been in a practice. She kicked herself as she walked off the field and into the locker room, analyzing every little mistake that she had made for the past two and a half hours. 

"Hey, Lavelle!" Rose whipped around at the sound of Sonny's voice. Her cheeky grin lit up her face making the corners of her eyes crinkle and Rose, again, was putty in Sonnett's hands. "You wanna go out to get food with us?" Sonnett nodded over to Lindsey and Sam who were talking animatedly a good few strides to the left of them. 

"Yes," Rose breathed out, clenching her hands together tightly. 

That's how Rose found herself bent over a salad at a local restaurant, sitting next to the girl that had captivated her heart for two years with one glance. Sam, Lindsey, and Sonny had seemed to know each other from before so they were much more comfortable with each other. Rose piped up every now and then, not adding much to the conversation, more comfortable with just listening. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back," Lindsey stated, whipping her mouth quietly with a napkin and standing up from the table. 

Rose watched her go, however so did Sonny. Rose's stare lacked the longing that Sonny's had. 

When Lindsey was out of sight, both Rose and Sonnett turned back to Sam who had her own adaptation of a Sonny smirk on her lips. 

"When are you gonna tell her, Son," Rose looked to Sonny who's face had paled. Sonny shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mewis." Rose felt dread pool in her stomach, trying to piece together what exactly Sam was talking about. 

"C'mon, dude. You know what. You gotta tell Linds about how you feel," Rose felt like the walls of the restaurant were closing in on her. Sonny shook her head, "never gonna happen."

"Why not?" Sam whined, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. Rose stared at her salad, pretending like her world wasn't on fire. "We're friends. I don't wanna ruin that." Sam huffed, "You never know. Not until you tell her." Sonny shrugged, "It's not even that big of a deal."

But it was a big deal. 

It was a big deal to Rose, who was finding it hard to look at anyone for fear that they would see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. 

Yet, life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from my bro, Cara. Ily bro, no homo. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will be, but strap yourselves in bc I love me some angst.


	2. Wet Dreams and Piercing Blue Eyes

As November bled into December, Rose stuck with Sonny, Lindsey, and Sam during USWNT training. The feeling of butterflies hadn't faded away when she was around Sonny--but she was beginning to be able to talk to the girl without stuttering. 

Each of them was working as hard as they could to earn a spot on the 2016 Olympic roster. Each of them having so much potential, but they all knew there were only so many spots on the roster that were open. Rose knew that her chance of being named, even as an alternate, was so extremely low. She was young, this upcoming season would be her last in Wisconsin. Sonny had just finished her senior season as the 2015 ESPNW Soccer Player of the Year. Lindsey was already playing pro in Europe for PSG as was Sam who was playing for Western New York Flash. 

Rose was the baby of the group and at times she felt a little left out. She was the only one of them who hadn't had their first cap for the senior national team, she was the newest person on the team thus far. All of it was making her feel a little glum.

Plus, she wished that she could just burn the image of how Sonny looked at Lindsey out of her mind. 

In late December while Rose was spending Christmas break with her parents, she got the call that she had been named to the January Camp roster. A few days later, while Rose was en route to Florida, they were given room assignments. Rose almost vomited when she read that she would be rooming with Emily Sonnett. 

It was only a few seconds later that her phone buzzed. She picked it up to find a message that made her heart stop for a second. 

**Emily Sonnett:** wassup roomie, how do you wanna decorate our room? I propose we get some streamers. 

Once Rose remembered how to breathe again, she quickly typed back, 

**Rose Lavelle:** streamers sound fun. Is it okay if I bring some candy?

The reply came within seconds. 

**Emily Sonnett:** only if you bring some to share, dude. 

Rose smiled. The first thing she bought when her plane landed was two gigantic bags of Jolly Ranchers. After she had shoved the candy into her bag, she was able to find part of the team standing together in a group by where the van that was to take them to the hotel was. 

"Hey, loser!" A large hand grabbed her arm. Rose turned to see Sam Mewis in all her glory standing there, a huge smile on her face. Rose, whose body had tensed when Sam grabbed her, relaxed and smiled at her friend, "Hey, Sam." Lindsey was stood right next to Sam and gave Rose a friendly wave, Rose gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Where's Sonny?" The words involuntarily fell from her lips. Rose's eyes widened, she swallowed some spit, not making eye contact with Sam or Lindsey as she didn't want them to know about her crush. "Uh, she texted me earlier. Told me that her plane would get in a little later. She'll probably be on the second van." Rose felt a pang of jealously hit her chest. She looked up at Lindsey, nodding. Sam gave her an odd look, "You good, Rose? You look a little pale." Rose shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm always pale." The comment sent Lindsey into a laughing fit. Sam just gave her another hard look, trying to figure her out. Rose awkwardly cleared her throat, giving Sam an odd smile. 

"Sonny's my roommate, that's why I was asking," Sam nodded, but didn't look convinced. Lindsey sighed, "Ugh, lucky. I wish Sonny was my roommate. I'm stuck with Broon. She's gonna make me go to bed on time every night." Rose had a small, smug smile on her face, glad that Sonny was her roommate and not Lindsey. Sam noticed but didn't say a word. 

"I'm with the kid." Sam commented, Rose furrowed her eyebrows, "What kid?" Both Lindsey and Sam gawked at her, "have you not been looking and any soccer news source... at all??" Lindsey asked. Rose felt slight irritation fester in her chest. She shrugged, "Not really. I've been busy." 

"Mallory Pugh, she's seventeen. She got pulled up to the senior team for Jan Camp." Sam explained, motioning over to a small, young girl who stood a little bit away from the group, clearly nervous. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her eyes were bright and hopeful. Rose felt for the girl. It was only a few months ago that she was in the same spot. "Um, I'll be back, okay?" She dragged herself over to Mallory, who looked up, a little shocked. "Hey, I'm Rose." Rose stuck her hand out. "I'm Mal," the young girl said grabbing Rose's hand. "Are you excited?" The younger girl nodded, "Nervous?" Mal gave her a small smile, ducking her head as her cheeks flushed red. "No need to be embarrassed, it's pretty impressive that you're here, y'know." Mal chuckled, "everyone's been saying that." Rose nodded, "That's because it's true! Do you wanna come over with me? Meet some of my friends?" Mal nodded hesitantly. Rose helped Mal move her stuff over to where Sam and Lindsey were. "Guys this is Mal Pugh. Mal this is Sam and Lindsey." Mal gave both players a small wave. "Hey, Mal. I think we're roomies." Sam gave the younger girl a big smile which Mal returned. 

"Alright ladies, time to get in the car," Dawn Scott, one of the trainers, said. Rose dropped her bag in the pile of suitcases then crawled into the back of the van where she was smooshed in between HAO and KO. "Rose! How ya doing buddy? How's my favorite pale soldier?" Heather asked, throwing an arm around Rose and smooshing her even harder into her side. Rose chuckled, Heather was one of her favorite veteran players. She reminded Rose of a cool mom or a fun aunt. "I'm pretty good, Heather." Kelley, as hyper as ever, seemed to try to be maneuvering herself so she could talk to Alex Morgan better. While she was wiggling in her seat, she accidentally hit Rose hard in the ribs--causing the younger player to lose her breath, yelping as she clutched her side. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry Rose!" Kelley said, concern written all over her face as she looked at Rose. Alex was also looking at Rose, worriedly. Rose, after a few painful pants, gave them both a thumbs up. Kelley stopped wiggling in her seat but continued to talk animatedly to Alex, looking over at Rose every so often. 

"Ah... Young love," Heather whispered to Rose, "they're very cute, don't you think?" Rose studied Kelley and Alex. Kelley had a massive grin on her face, her body leaned all the way forward as she listened to Alex laugh about something she said. Alex was just as bad, always having at least one hand on Kelley's shoulder. Rose shrugged, looking up at Heather, "Yeah they're pretty cute."

"Do you have your eye on anyone?" Heather asked her, her eyes boring into Rose's. Rose felt her cheeks heat up but she shook her head. "I can tell you're lying." Rose hid her head in her hands, "It doesn't matter, they like someone else." Heather nodded thoughtfully. There were a few minutes of silence between them. "You never know until you ask, y'know." Rose didn't say anything back, she just gave Heather a nod. She knew that she could never tell Sonny how she truly felt. She didn't know if her heart could take the rejection. 

For the rest of the ride to the hotel, Rose and Heather made small talk, making fun of Kelley and Alex every so often. Once they reached their destination, Rose struggled to crawl out of the car, her bruised ribs making it tougher and more painful than before. She was the last player out of the Van, almost losing her footing as her feet hit the concrete. However, Hope Solo, who stood the closest to the van, grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she hit the ground. Rose gave her a small, thankful smile. Hope scared her. 

"Alright, ladies. Once this nice man is done distributing luggage, I would like all of you to grab yours, then go inside and ask the manager for your keys. You have a few hours to relax, unpack, we're gonna be here awhile. Then, at five, we will have our first team dinner. After that, we will have a meeting outlining everything you need to know for the rest of Jan camp. Thank you, I'll see you ladies at five." Dawn said every player was listening intently. When she was done, Rose felt a hand on her arm, tugging her toward the luggage. She glanced up to find Sam dragging her towards the skinny white boy they had hired to handle their luggage. 

"How was your ride? Why didn't you sit with Lindsey, Mal, and I?" Sam asked rapidly. Rose was stunned, she didn't know that she would be missed. "Uh, I didn't mean to, I was kinda just manhandled and thrown into the back." Sam chuckled, "You are kinda skinny... Also, we're hanging out in my room if you wanna come." Rose thought for a moment, "Maybe later... I'm kinda exhausted." She didn't mention that her ribs hurt like hell, as well. Sam rolled her eyes, "Alright party pooper when Sonny come we're gonna force her to get you up and come with us." Rose felt anxiety grip at her chest once more. She had totally forgotten about Sonny being her roommate. Rose let out a fake laugh, "Yeah for sure." Sam gave her an odd look, again. "Why are you being so weird?" Rose shook her head, "I'm just tired." 

Her luggage was suddenly shoved into her arms by the skinny white boy, the handle hitting her ribs right where Kelley had elbowed her. Rose felt shocks of pain tendril out from the spot, going up her side, around her back, down her leg, and spreading throughout her body. Rose felt her knees weaken slightly, her body almost dropping to the ground again. Luckily, Sam was stood right behind her and was able to catch her by grabbing under her armpits before Rose's knees hit the ground. "Whoa, dude... are you okay??" Sam asked. Rose was huffing out painful breathes, "Uh... yeah. I'm good. Just caught me off guard a little bit." Sam gave her a skeptical look, "Alright... Are you gonna stay and wait for me or are you just gonna go straight upstairs?" Rose hesitated, "I'll, uh, wait for you. I gotta know your room number for later." Sam's eyes brightened, "Hell yeah you do!"

It wasn't long until Sam's bag was thrust into her chest, too. The two girls made their way into the lobby of the hotel. It was an insanely nice hotel with a banquet hall and a large chandelier over their heads. In the middle of the lobby stood a stern man with salt and pepper hair. He had frown wrinkles and looked ten years older than he probably was. He was standing behind a table that was labeled, "USWNT keys". 

"Uh, hi," Sam started, "Mewis and Lavelle." The man grumbled to himself as he sifted through the paperwork and keys. "Mewis," he stuck out a key, which Sam grabbed, "Lavelle," he held up another key, which Rose grabbed. Rose thanked the man as she and Sam turned away, "who pissed in his cheerios?" Sam muttered as she examined her keys while they walked to the elevator. Rose let out a bellowing laugh, but stopped abruptly, holding her side in pain, letting out painful gasps. "Dude, you are not okay," Sam said, worriedly, grabbing Rose so she could stand up straight. "No... no," Rose said once the pain subsided and she was able to breathe normally, "it's just a bruise. I just need some pain meds." Sam was concerned. It was written all over her face, "I'll give you some Advil or something when we get to your room. What room number are you in?" Rose looked down at her keys, "Uh... 711. Oh god, Sonny's gonna have a riot over that." Sam chuckled, "I'm 714, I bet we're right across from each other." 

Sure enough, when the girls reached the seventh floor, the found that 711 and 714 were across from each other. Both of them went to their separate doors, Rose struggled a little to unlock hers. When she managed to open the door, she walked into the hotel room. It was quite spacious for a hotel room. Two queen-sized beds sat parallel to each other in the middle of the room. It was a little dark, even with the lights on, so Rose dropped her stuff on the bed closest to the window side of the room. She swung open the blinds, finding that it wasn't a large window but a balcony overlooking the water. Rose gulped an image of her and Sonny and Sonny standing out on the balcony, laughing, talking... kissing flashed in her mind. The image stopped as quickly as it came when a loud knock brought her out of dream world. Rose closed the blinds again, making her way over to the door. When she pulled it open, Sam and Mal were standing in the doorway. 

"Here," Sam held out a little bottle of over the counter pain meds, "please take some... but not too many. Mal came over to tell you she wants you to hang out with us later." Rose looked to Mal, "please hang out with us later," the young player pleaded, "I want to hang out with you." Rose chuckled, careful of her side, "I'll come over when Sonny gets here, alright?" Both girls nodded, Sam gave her a quiet look, obviously tells her again to take the medicine. Rose rolled her eyes and waved as they turned around and walked back to their room. When they opened the door, Rose could see Lindsey sitting in a chair on their balcony. Rose sighed, shutting her own door. She popped about three pills out of the bottle, taking them without water, thinking about Lindsey. She didn't want to hate the girl. She seemed like a nice person. She welcomed Rose to the team with open arms. She just could help the jealous spike at her chest every time she saw Lindsey. 

Rose dragged her feet over to the bed that her luggage was on. She carefully unpacked some items, putting a picture frame of her dog, Wilma on the nightstand, tossing on the bags of Jolly ranchers over to Sonny's bed, taking out a sweatshirt, and throwing it over her head. She, then, gingerly moved the bag off the bed, and crawled onto it, not bothering to throw the covers over herself. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling until her eyes started to get drowsy. Before she knew it, she was lulled to sleep. 

Rose Lavelle didn't dream often. She really didn't. However, that day in Orlando as she slept peacefully on her back, she was also dreaming. In her dream, Emily Sonnett had burst into the room, slammed the door shut, tossed her luggage to the side, and practically pounced on Rose, attaching their lips in a heated kiss. And in Rose's dream, the other girl did a lot more than just kiss her. "I like you, Rose," dream Sonny whispered seductively into her ear, "I really, really like you." Dream Rose let out a small whimper, putty in dream Sonny's hand. 

Her dream abruptly ended when someone jumped onto the foot of her bed. Rose gasped, sitting up quickly, suddenly touching noses with Sonny who was on all fours, hovering over Rose's body. Sonny's piercing blue eyes made her shiver all over, flashes of the dream pulled to the front of her mind. Sonny quickly pulled back, sitting on Rose's shins. "Hi, sorry. Didn't realize you were one of those sleepers who wake up like their dying. Sam told me to wake you up when I got here," Sonny's eyes glazed over with slight concern, "she also said you weren't feeling very well? Is there anything I can do to help? I'm sure Jill would understand..." Rose was still gasping for air a little bit, her eyes wide. The pressure of Sonny's bottom on her shins didn't help. Rose looked over at the clock and saw that she had slept close to two hours. She turned her attention back to Sonny and cleared her throat, "No, um, I'm feeling alright right now," Rose could still feel a dull ache in her side but the sharp pain seemed to have gone for now, "I'm uh... I feel kinda sweaty. I'm gonna take a shower." Sonny laughed, "of course you feel sweaty it's like 90 degrees out and you're in a hoodie." Rose gulped, looking down and nodding. "I'll wait out here for you and then we can go over there together." Rose shook her head, "You really don't have to do that..." Sonny shrugged, "I wanna unpack a little first anyway. Just don't take too long in there!" 

Rose left to take a much too cold shower. When she was done, she changed into a pair of old sweats from her high school and a tank top. Leaving the bathroom, she saw that Sonny was where she said she'd be, on her phone. Rose studied her for a second. Sonny was in tight, ripped black jeans, with a loose white t-shirt. She had one of her legs crossed over the other so Rose could see the rainbow flag on the bottom of her converse. Her beautiful blonde hair was down and she had a white hat over her head. Sonny must've heard the door to the bathroom open as she looked up, a bright smile on her face. "You ready to go?" Rose couldn't find the words to respond so she just nodded. 

Lindsey opened the door when Rose knocked. Sonny's eyes brightened when she saw the tall brunette player standing there. Rose thought that it might've been more painful to see that than it was when she was hit in the ribs. "Hey, it's the great Horan!" Lindsey rolled her eyes, "shut up Son." She beckoned them into the room. Inside, Sam and Mal were sat on one bed, some empty chip bags surrounding them. On the other bed, Ashlyn Harris and Tobin Heath sat, animatedly talking to each other. Rose wasn't ready to see the two veteran players in the room. 

"Hey, guys!" Ashlyn called out, "I'm hiding from Ali so I decided to pop my head in here and see how the kids were doing. Tobin's my roommate so she just followed me." Tobin looked relaxed, nodding 'sup to them. "Uh, why are you hiding from Ali?" Sonny asked, crossing her arms. "I accidentally forgot to pack my toothbrush so I have to share with her." Mal looked confused, she looked to Sam who shook her head, promising to explain later. "You guys wanna freak Mal out by telling her gross stories?" Sonny smirked, Mal looked mortified. Ashlyn let out a loud laugh, "Hell yeah sister." 

Rose and Sonny took the places on the bed next to Sam and Mal. 

Rose couldn't focus much on the stories nor did she contribute a story of her own. 

She was too busy thinking about Sonny's thigh that kept rubbing against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added some Kellex bc why the hell not.


End file.
